bring out the stars
by writtenby
Summary: two reflections, fighting for the same mirror.


**disclaimer: **i don't own fairy tail or vincent (the song)  
><strong>title: <strong>bring out the stars  
><strong>summary: <strong>two reflections, fighting for the same mirror  
><strong>dedications: <strong>don mclean and katie ledecky. yeah, i know, vastly different people. to the first for writing vincent it's a beautiful song, you know? to the latter for making me believe that _i can_ because wow, wow wow wow wow you are one of the most amazing freestylers i have watched on tv  
><strong>notes: <strong>natsu's pov, then lucy's pov. i was reading TIME and then i was like "i have to write something, even if it's the most cliche thing on the planet, because there's a reason they got overused", yeah I DId read TOo mUCH kimi ni todoke, let's just go with it enjoy

.

.

.

**LUCY**

_Starry, starry night_  
><em>Flaming flowers that brightly blaze<em>  
><em>Swirling clouds in violet haze<em>  
><em>Reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue<em>

.

.

.

_natsu_

She had brown eyes. They brought out the stars when she smiled, and the fireworks when she was angry, like lighted matches dropped on gasoline. From far away her eyes sparkled in the sunlight like stars made of caramel. He didn't look at them often, because he was a little afraid that he would accidentally end up looking for too long.

She had blonde hair, too. Silky like a feather and golden as a field of wheat. He liked to run his fingers through them with the excuse he was brushing it - but when he was done, it was only more tangled. He didn't get it, how girls did it - how girls shook their hair quickly and all the strands fell perfectly in place. Magic, only non-mages were good at it too.

In terms of personality, she was bright. If the other girls were stars, then she was the sun. If she were the moon, then he was the tide. If she was sad, then he'd make her happy - if she were happy, he would be happier. He didn't mind being outshone in personality or the mind, because if it were not so, then he would not have set his eyes upon her in the first place, back when they first met.

Her eyes lit up when she smiled, and her foot brought out pain when she was angry. Her hair was ever smooth (if not, his stomach would meet her anger) and her personality was shining.

She had brown eyes, and they brought out the stars when she smiled.

.

.

.

_lucy_

She had dull brown eyes. They gleamed dimly in light and were a mass of deep, indiscernible brown in shadow. Her eyelashes didn't curl enough, and her eyes were slightly too big for her face. She didn't have those pretty china blue eyes like the gorgeous girls had, nor the hazel that shimmered with flecks of gold and green whenever one moved. She was simple and plain, brown, and brown again.

She had yellow hair, too. Stringy like she never showered - except that she did shower - and bright yellow like an annoying crayon. It wasn't long enough to braid, yet it wasn't short enough to feel comfortable. It always hung where it tickled her shoulder blades and caused her some kind of itch. She liked the way he ran his fingers through her hair, but a boy with a pretty personality like his shouldn't have to touch her ugly hair.

Her skin was pale and sickly, and was sensitive to bright red rashes and itches that could inflame her skin in seconds. It didn't look naturally smooth or tanned. It wasn't clear and ivory like a fair, pale-skinned princess. Her skin was just like her personality. She was somewhat of a pushover, but when she wasn't, she could get angry in seconds. Her voice would rise in pitch to a screechy tone and she would be like her father - saying the wrong things at the wrong times.

Her eyes were forever a flat brown, and her eyelashes always irritated her eyes. Her hair was always annoying her in some little way and her personality was altogether too irascible, too weak.

She had brown eyes, and they brought out the insecurity when she smiled.

.

.

.

**NATSU**

_But I could have told you, Vincent_  
><em>This world was never meant for one<em>  
><em>As beautiful as you<em>  
><em>Starry, starry night<em>

.

.

.

**written_by**


End file.
